


Squip-ing Scars

by Mufffy



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kisses, M/M, Scars, Squip shocks, boyfriend's jacket, mikey is just worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 20:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12043452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: Jeremy just has scars from the squip and its kind of sad -wheeze-





	Squip-ing Scars

**Author's Note:**

> It's short  
> i honestly just wanted a reason to put jeremy in mike's jacket but i made it angsty

Jeremy has scars. from the squip- cuz equips are dicks :”D

“..What the hell are those?” Michael blinked and raised his eyes to Jeremy’s eyes who were still on his arm. Michael stared almost in disbelief as Jeremy looked at his wrist, quickly covering his wrist

“Just scratches” he shrugged, starting to sweat as he pursed his lips and went back to his phone at the lunch table “Nothing to worry about”

“Of course it’s something to worry about!” Michael shouted, grabbing his hand just as Jeremy pulled it away to hold his wrist “..You’re hiding something” he mumbled and stood up

“Michael no, I swear I’m fine- It’s really nothing!” he flinched as Michael walked around the table to sit next to Jeremy, slowly taking his hand

He immediately jerked it away again, looking down “It’s fine, I’m just cold” he smiled

Michael stared at his best friend of nearly thirteen years and took his wrist, standing up “You’re telling me the truth- One way or another.” 

Jeremy couldn’t find it but stood up and stared back at him “I am telling the truth, I don’t get what you’re so- Ow- Mike!” he winced as Michael stared pulling him out of the cafeteria and into the nearest bathroom “Michael- Mikey!” he cried, pulling his arm a little

Michael eventually let go and closed the bathroom door, hugging him, aware of Jeremy’s flinch but ignored it “Jerm,, Come on, Just show me” he whispered, taking his hand lightly.

He couldn’t help but flinch, slowly relaxing as he let his arm fall into Michael’s view. Shock marks, electrocution? Shock therapy??

Michael stared down at them with an open jaw, blinking once before holding his hand “Jeremy I- What.. What did that thing do to you?!” his voice squeaked as he cleared his throat, wiping his eyes. “Please- Just tell me..” he whispered

Jeremy looked at him and tensed lightly, looking at him through a few tears “From slouching, Making stupid comments-“

“About what? Being snarky is who you are! ..I hate that thing” he muttered, looking at Jeremy’s hand “..Jeremy, If it was from slouching- You would.. Have them on your back?” Saying that made Jeremy flinch on his own, pulling his shirt down more. 

“No,, it doesnt mean anything” he mumbled, his hair covering most of his face, or so he’d hope it was

“Jeremy yes it does- This is some serious shit” Michael sighed, rubbing his wrist lightly “You should’ve told me that it was doing this and I would’ve helped you out- Not let that thing hurt you”

Jeremy jumped at the word ‘hurt’ as he had never thought about it like that, taking a few moments to reply “I should’ve but.. Im sorry” he whispered, feeling hot tears fall down his face, hoping Michael couldn’t see through his hair.

Of course he did though as Michael hugged him close to his chest, petting his hair “It’s all better now. He’s gone- I promise” he whispered, leaning up to look at his crying but now smiling friend “Let’s say we go back to lunch and.. cover you up” he mumbled “Not to be rude but.. I don’t like to see them” he smiled, unzipping his jacket.

Jeremy laughed, rubbing his eyes “I know Mikey, and you’re right-“ he blushed lightly and shook his head “Michael there’s no need to do that, I know you don’t like them but I swear it’s alright” he laughed, the jacket already around his shoulder as michael pulled him lightly down

“You can’t lie to me Jerm” he whispered, kissing him lightly “Just keep it on and don’t show anyone.. After they heal, I’m hoping they won’t show as much”

Jeremy blushed and slowly slid his hands through his friend’s jacket, the sleeves already too long and covering his hands. He zipped it up anyways and smiled, feeling the warmth of Michael, the smell of blue raspberry slushy and slight hint of weed.

Michael laughed lightly, watching him “Enjoying yourself much?” he mumbled, smiling at the blush he had just given his boyfriend

“I am- ..And i wouldn’t change anything about it”

**Author's Note:**

> Im writing a carnival one about them rn since there's a festival in town and i keep going- theRE WAS A PARADE  
> And dogs  
> and candy  
> and a miGICIAN SO YOU KNOW IM GONNA MAKE ONE IN THE FAN FIC  
> and prolly have jeremy forget a jacket  
> and mikey wanting to get jeremy every plushie because hes cheesy af


End file.
